Yami in Kansas?
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: YugiohSailormoon crossoverFinished! Yeah! Yugi is shot over night and Yami is in the most unlikeable place ever......KANSAS! Read and Review...please!
1. The Attack

Chapter 1: The Attack  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: Like the title?  
  
Linnina: I guess so?  
  
Bakura: By the way, readers, this is my new made up character, Linnina Smith  
  
Linnina: Hello!  
  
Bakura: Anyway, you are going to like this new series! Better than ever....at least I try ^^  
  
anyway, here's the disclaimer that will appear through out the story....I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor Moon...  
this is just a fanfiction madeup in a fake town in a real state.....the only things I own is LInnina Smith, Sailor Crystal Water,  
and Corn City  
  
Linnina: Wait! You never said anything about Corn City!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I did....  
  
Linnina: Oh boy....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want that puzzle now...."said a man that cornered Yugi in an alley.  
  
((Let's switch......))  
(I can't.....I'm too.....afraid....)  
  
"N.....n....n.....no....oooo...."said Yugi.  
  
"Fine then....didn't have to warn you that much.....by the way, your late..."said the man.  
  
"Late for what?"asked Yugi.  
  
"As in, "The Late Yugi Mutou"see ya later, small fry..."he said as a bang hapened and Yugi was on the ground.  
  
((Yugi? Hello? YUGI??))  
  
Then the puzzle was lifted off the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi's neck. "Finally...."  
  
"Better put that down...."  
  
"Why should I, and who dares to oppose me?"  
  
"Someone that can kick butt....."said the girl's voice behind him. The guy with the puzzle turned around to face a girl that was in the shadows.  
  
"Oh, wow.....a little girl that thinks that she can stand up to me? You have to be....well...that's what you are...really...stupid"the guy laughed.  
  
"Oh shut the $#$% Bakura......"she said.  
  
Bakura stopped laughing and then said, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"A simple guess...."  
  
"Well......doesn't matter........see ya later..."he said as he held up the gun.  
  
The girl started to spin a clear blue crystal necklace as the crystal started to glow.  
  
[[A power??]]  
  
Then the light transforms in water serpent dragon. "HUH?"  
  
"Crystal Water Dragon!"she said as the dragon attacked Bakura. It threw Bakura back on to the wall. The impact caused Yami to hit the wall and blackout. The gun somehow melted and the Millennium Puzzle flew through the air.  
  
"Crystal Whip!"she said, using the same crystal to grab the puzzle.  
  
"Give that back..."said Bakura. But by the time he got up and reacted, the girl was gone.  
  
Bakura was getting mad. "5,002 years I waited to get that item, and it's taken away by a girl! Oh I so SUCK!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linnina: Ha ha ha....hey wait...when do I come in?  
  
Bakura: Next Chapter.....it's going to be in your POV(point of view)  
  
Linnina: Yeah!  
  
Bakura: The Next chapter is called, Too Many Corn!!!! 


	2. SUGAR HIGH! What's the Deal?

Chapter 2: SUGER HIGH!!! What's the Deal?  
  
  
  
  
Linnina: It's Christmas! Bakura wanted me to take over for this chapter while she opens her gifts....anyway,  
the disclamer is still the same as the last chapter so, I'm making this short and going on ahead!  
  
Joey: Oh that's funny, Kaiba!!  
  
Linnina: What's wrong?  
  
Joey: Look what Kaiba got me! *Holds up a giant bag of dog food and a yellow dog collor....  
  
Linnina: *Grabs Kaiba's ear* You want me to go get Bakura and have her kick your sweet @$@$ for this?  
  
Kaiba: No....  
  
Linnina: Then get him something else before both me and Bakura go mental and throw you off into Domino Harbor....  
  
Kaiba: Fine....  
  
Joey: Yeah! I get a PS2!!!(Bakura doesn't own Playstation 2 for this part of the commentary)  
  
Linnina: This will be Bakura's first try on trying to picture the real Kansas. She did get a review from someone in Kansas and she  
is going to try her best on making it the way it is today.  
  
Kaiyuma: I hope so.....  
  
Sunshine: Yeah.....Don't forget about me!  
  
Linnina: Oh yeah, Bakura owns my cat, Sunshine! ^^  
  
Quotes:  
  
"..."-talking talking  
'.....'thinking while talking  
(.....)Yugi or Linnina   
((......))Yami  
=can't tell you...yet..=  
[...]Ryou  
[[......]]Bakura  
/others/  
Anymind quote(Yugi, Linnina, Yami, Ryou and Bakura's)has a * by it, means they are thinking but not talking to their other self...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((*My head feels like I got ran over by 50 million elephants and then a statue of gold onto of my head*....Yugi? Are you ok? Please answer?))  
(.....)  
((*something isn't right*....you're not Yugi......who are you and what have you done to Yugi?!?!?))  
(........)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love the smell of fresh corn in the morning! While waiting for a stupid, stinky, yellow, bus.....least it's the last day  
before vacation.....and exams...^^"I said as I waited in the sun for my school bus, wearing my headphones that had....I forget what I had.  
  
My stomach growled since I had to rush out to get to my stop. (I guess it wouldn't hurt......)I said as I walked over to the fence that separated  
my drive way and my family's 50 acre fields. Most of the fields is corn. I went over and right before I plucked a ear...,"Lydian Smith!"it was my mom.  
  
"Mom! It's Linnina! You were the one who named me!"  
  
"I don't give a care, you do not eat corn straight from the stocks.....what if it had bugs..."  
  
"But mom...."  
  
"No butts, here,"She handed me a throwawayable plate that had eggs, bacon and toast on it, "Eat this....have a good day..."Then she went back into my house.  
  
(Great....)I said as I ate the food. My mom, well, let's just say she sucks at cooking! Right now, the eggs taste like cherry soda, the bacon is burnt black, and the  
toast, which was the only thing that she could make right, had my least favorite jelly, orange.  
  
=Least you don't have to eat cat food!=  
(Yeah....)  
  
The big, bright, yellow school bus pulled up after I dumped my weird breakfast. (Great...._)  
((oh.....))  
(*Finally he's awake.....better let him recover....*)  
  
I walked on and saw the other teens, bouncing off the walls. I turned to the bus driver, whose a good friend, and said, "Uh-oh...don't tell me you gave them 50 pounds of   
pixie sticks?"  
  
"No, they were like that when they got on.....it's strange though..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Listen to the bus CB..."she said as she turned it up. Buses were calling up to tell about the teenagers.  
  
"Bus 43 to Base......"  
  
"Let me guess, all of your kids are hyper active..."  
  
"Ye...yes...."  
  
"Listen to the CB, we're getting that alot..."said base.  
  
"That's strange..."I said as she turned it down again.  
  
"What's even stranger is that you haven't gone hyper like the others...."  
  
"I guess so, well, I guess that's a good thing.....should I settle them down...."  
  
"Shh..hold on.."she said as she turned up the CB again.  
  
A message came out saying, "Corn City and other counties in Kansas state limit school districts are closing do to the fact that all of the kids have gone too hyper to get into the school....  
like they ate 500 pounds of the giant pixie sticks and 39 tons of soda...buses return the kids home......if not, call on CB for more information.  
  
(That's never happened before....)  
((SO! YOU FINALLY ANSWER!!!! WHERE'S YUGI!!))  
  
(AH!)I said and I said it physically.   
  
"What's wrong?"asked the bus driver.  
  
"Ear acke.....glade school is cancelled..."  
  
"Good thing that I'm still at your house..."  
  
"Yeah...well, see ya when school's reopen again!"I said as I popped off. The bus driver smiled and left.  
  
"What are you doing back?"asked my dad as I got back in.  
  
"School's cancelled....I'm going to the lake..."I said as I dropped my backpack and went outside.  
/School's cancelled.../my dad turned on the news and saw the report.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went to my shed and uncovered a dirt bike. I whipped on my helmet and rolled it out. I hopped on, hoping Yami doesn't  
scare me and cause me to crash. I revved it up and took off. in the middle, about in the 25th acre, is a giant lake with a small house.  
My mom let me have it and I go there to swim or to think. This was to talk to Yami, without my parents finding out about him.  
After awhile, I finally made it to 25th acre and the giant lake.  
  
"Ok, you can come out and I can give you the answers...."I said after I got off the bike and my helmet and was heading into the house. When I got in, there  
was a bight flash of light and then, there stood a guy, with his arms crossed and taping his foot.  
  
(*Wow! This guy's hot!*)  
  
"I want the answers..."  
  
"I need a question first...."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Linnina Smith...."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Corn City, Kansas, alot of miles away from Domino....in fact alot of states away..."  
  
"Where's Yugi?"  
  
"In the hospital in Domino...in a coma...."  
  
"How do I know that you are telling the truth..."  
  
"I did just save your life....."  
  
"Yeah....doesn't mean you are off the hook..."  
  
"I don't know! Some girl with angel wings came and told me to watch this and you!....she only gave me little detail about this!"  
  
"A girl...with angel wings?"  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty weird...she just handed it to me and asked me to watch it and then disappeared....."  
  
Yami stared at me with shock and then, fell back into a black winged chair.  
  
"Big shock...sorry.."I said as I pulled around a wheelable chair. My cat, Sunshine, popped from nowhere and jumped onto Yami's lap.  
  
Yami looked down and pet my cat.  
  
"Sunshine..."I said.  
  
"Huh?"said Yami looking up.  
  
"Sunshine...that's her name....."  
  
"Oh..."he said looking at the cat.  
  
"So, did this 'girl' tell you how Yugi's in a coma?"  
  
"He was shot...don't you remember...."  
  
Yami thought for a moment, then vegly remembered the guy that cornered Yugi and that bang...then the girl that summoned somekind of water-type dragon.  
  
"Tea`'s a good friend of mine, she's been e-mailing me on Yugi's condion..." I said as I wheeled the chair back and pulled up an e-mail on my computer.  
  
"Tea` did mention a friend in Kansas.....I'm guessing you are the friend..."  
  
"Yes, here...."I said as I pulled up another one. Then a ringing tone came and Tea' and Joey's face was on the screen.  
  
"Yami! Thank goodness you're alive!!"said Tea` as Joey said, "Hey!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Linnina: Bakura is stopping early on this one! So?  
  
Joey: Yeah! I'm in it!*Playing a game*  
  
Linnina: The next one is called, Suger High Teens 


	3. Sugar High Teens

Chapter 3: Suger High Teens  
  
  
Bakura: Just in case, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! *Ballons and confettie fall in the main hall of my palace.*  
Yes, I own a palace! HAHAHA!! And, it's bigger than Kaiba's mansion!  
  
Linnina: Try to be that, Kaiby-wibey......  
  
Kaiba: Don't call me that or I'll throw you off the balcony.  
  
Just in, a mob of people came in.   
  
Bakura: Kaiba, meet the people who enjoy 2 out of 5 of my fanfictions..and the other 5( Twin Stars: The Kaiba Twins and this one..  
Thanks people! ^_^)If you kill Linnina, you pretty much end this story and this mob of people do know where  
you live and will come...  
  
Kaiba: fine....  
  
Linnina: People! You know what the disclamer says so, lets' go!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea'! Joey! I can't believe it!"said Yami hopping out of the chair, forgetting Sunshine was on his lap and so he accidentally dumped my cat and ran over to  
the computer.  
  
"We're so glade you are safe.....we thought that you were shot as well!"said Mokuba who popped in-between Joey and Tea`.  
  
"I can't be shot or killed....I'm already dead......let me guess, you dragged Kaiba over here?"asked Yami.  
  
"Yep!!"said Mokuba, moving Joey out of the way to reveal Kaiba, leaning ageist the wall, sleeping. * ? *  
  
"Let him sleep....anyway, some kind of angel girl came, told us what happened and told us that the "waves" choose Linnina to be your   
abiou till Yugi is up and about..."said Tea`.  
  
Yami gave a serious face and said, "I want to see him..." That made me, Joey, Tea`, Tristan, who was just walking by with Yugi's Jell-O before Joey get's it,  
Mokuba and the sleeping Kaiba stare at him. Then Joey said, "Are you sure? I mean...."  
  
"I want....to see him..."said Yami, interrupting Joey.  
  
"Alright..."said Tea`, as she was getting ready to turn the monitor over to Yugi.  
  
"Yami..."I started to say. He looked over and I finished, "This might be the most horrific thing you will ever see....he's hooked up to alot of machines....you might not  
....."  
  
All Yami did, was stare back at the screen. Tea`, after having Kaiba get the monitor to turn, said, "Ok, here's Yugi..."  
  
The screen turned and there was Yugi, hooked up to millions of machines, and so pale. Yami just stared at his mangled hikari.  
  
"Tea` and I had an idea..."I said, interrupting Yami's attempt to contact Yugi, even though I have the item,   
  
"Bakura is still out there, but this might be the chance to get Yugi out of the coma, you and me are flying out to Domino..."  
  
When I said those words, Yami stared at me. Tea` finished up what I was going to say, "Kaiba is going to order flight tickets on the internet....."  
  
"HEY! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!"snapped Kaiba, realizing why he "had" to come.  
  
"Seto...Please!"said Mokuba giving him the best puppy eyes he could ever do.  
  
"Fine....."said Kaiba crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this...."I started to say, "But I have to get off or my parents are going to wonder why the phone bill is going to be high...."  
  
"Ok....we'll see ya soon, Yami..."said Tea`.  
  
"Ok, bye..."said Yami and the window blanked off.  
  
"When will the tickets come?"  
  
"I don't know.....first, Kaiba has to get them and send them to us and then we have to get ready to fly out..."I said. Yami just looked down.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll come....."I said, but he still stared down. Then, an idea popped in my head.  
  
"Hey, why don't I show you around the city.....show you to my friends..."I said smiling. Yami just looked at me.  
  
((*How can she thinking about showing me to the city, at this time...I guess it wouldn't hurt..*))  
  
"ok....I guess....it would take my mind off...."  
  
"That's the spirit...opps....sorry....come on!"I said as I yanked him outside.  
  
"We can use my dirtbike...."I said as I pulled out another helmet and tossed it to him.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, in Corn City, they let the teens drive the dirt bikes into town, as long as we got an I.D.."I said as I hopped on. Yami hesitated, put on the helmet and hopped on.   
  
I started it up and we were off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sugar! Sugar! Give them sugar!"said a voice  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Linnina, but Riska is in Hawaii for a trans-state switch. (See her in later chapters..)"said Riska's mom.  
  
"Ok, thanks Mrs. Sunflower!"I said as I went back to the bike.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry, Mary is in Swiss Alps on an intercontinental switch off....she won't be back for awhile.(Also see her in later chapters.)"  
said Mary's dad.  
  
"Ok....thank you Mr. Kindler...."I said as I left the door. ((No luck?))  
(no...this is strange...let's hope Shannon and Ashley are home..(both, also in later chapters)...)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No, I'm sorry, Ashley is in Alabama, at Space Camp..."said Ashley's aunt.  
  
"Ok..."I said with a down tone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Shannon is in Japan..."said Shannon's Uncle.  
  
I sighed and said good-bye and went to the bike.  
  
"This is strange....what's going on here?"  
  
"What do you mean, Linnina?"asked Yami.  
  
"Riska, Mary, Ashley, and Shannon are always home.....this is now getting strange...and worse.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."I said as I started it up.  
  
((You can't hide what the other strange thing.....you can still tell me....))  
(The other teens...it's so strange...they're all acting like they had 30 pounds of giant pixie sticks and gallons of soda...)  
((That is strange...))  
(Yeah...it is...)I pulled out of Shannon's drive way and drove down to the city. When we entered the toll booth, I realized, no one was there.  
I still stuck a dollar in and went into the city, but had to stop suddenly.  
  
Yami and I took off our helmets to see all kids of all ages(but babies up to 4)were trashing the city.   
  
"What the #*$*% is going on?"I asked. Some of the kids looked over, with dazed and crazed looks on their faces, "NON SUGAR HIGHS!!! GRAB THEM!! SHE HAS  
THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE!!"shouted one of them.  
  
"Oh #O(*%!"I said as I tried to turn around, but sugar high little 7 year olds stopped us before I could and knocked us off the bike.  
They mosh pit us *WEE!!!!* to the center fountain of the city and dropped us there. We were blinded for a moment because of the sun.  
  
"Well, well well....my ring can sense the puzzle from far away places...."said a voice. Yami and I looked up and it was Bakura.  
(Oh *%&&#)  
((You said it...))  
  
"So, this is the temporary abiou for the pharaoh.....least I got the information from not only the ring, but from Tea`'s little head..."  
  
((The Millennium Eye...I forgot....))  
  
"Well....looks like I have to deal with not only Yugi, but this little weak girl as well."said Bakura.  
  
I got so mad, because I hated being called "weak and little", I launched my legs with a spin and tripped Bakura to the ground.  
  
"Linnina! Run now! Go!"said Yami. I did, of course. I grabbed the my bike intime and got out of Corn City.  
  
"We'll find her, as for you....I'm getting really tired of your face...."said Bakura as he was about to use his magic to send Yami to the  
Shadow Realm, when something grabbed his legs and tripped him to the ground, again.   
[In the dirt again, I see...]  
[[oh shut up!]]  
  
Bakura was able to see what is wrapped around his legs. It was this blue alora whip. "Oh #(&*$ not you again..."  
  
"Well, well, I destroy the gun, save Yami and Yugi, and here you are trying it again...why don't the *[cute]not Ryou..that was me*bad guys stay down?"said a voice.  
  
The alora whip disappeared, and a trail of whip lead to a girl, that was floating upside down. She had brown hair, with blue streaks in it, a girl sailor outfit of very clear blue and white and angel wings.  
  
((Is the same girl that Linnina and my friends were talking about?))  
  
"Who are you? You Angelic mortal?"asked Bakura, getting back up.  
[It would be funny to see you try to grab her by jumping up and down and trying to reach her...]  
[[SHUT THE @*$&&* RYOU! FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME!!!]]  
  
"Names not everything, you know..."she said as she flipped right side up again, but still out of Bakura's reach.  
  
"Wow..."said Yami to himself, amazed at that girl. The girl decided to land.  
  
[[Bad choice...]]  
  
++It's a good choice...++  
  
((Is she nuts...))  
==Remember, Crystal Water, about his...=  
++I know, I know...shadow powers...I beat this guy before....I can take him again..++  
==Yes, but you left him there, for him to recover....you dingdong...==  
  
"Who are you for the last freaking time!"  
  
"Fine fine.....if you want to know....."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm getting to it..."I said, having Bakura distracted to do an attack.  
  
[[This girl is getting on my last nerve...the only thing I can get from her is, Sailor Crystal Water....this will have to do..]]  
  
"Crystal Water..."muttered Bakura to himself.   
  
"Crystal Water Dragon!"she said as she used the same dragon to attack. It did hit him, but didn't do much damage as the last time.  
  
"Weak..."said Bakura.  
  
"Crystal Matrix Wave!"she said as a crystallized wave attacked Bakura again. He just let the wave go through him.  
  
++#$@$ I forgot, he's a spirit.....++  
  
[[Maybe I can make use to this girl.....if she protects the pharaoh...it could leave the temporary hikari to her doom...]]  
  
"I'll be seening ya, and have fun with my slaves..."said Bakura as he disappeared.  
  
++That's not right, he should be fighting...+  
((Ok, is it me, or is Bakura getting weirder by the day....))  
  
All the children started to advance. Yami jumped out of the way.  
  
"Oh boy..."she said as Yami stood next to her.  
  
"If you got a plan, I would love to hear it by now..."said Yami with a sarcastic tone of voice. Crystal Water just gave him a look and floated into the air. The blue  
crystal she had in her hands started to glow, and she started to chant,  
  
"Crystal of Water, hear me now.......free the kids minds from the fake sugar high that's really shadow magic....*In a different language that no one knows...*  
I, Princess of the Waters, The 3rd Element, free them now!"the Crystal started to glow brighter and then the light was gone.  
  
The kids were all over the ground, but Yami.   
  
((What was that power?))He looked up to see Crystal Water, but she was gone.  
  
((She vanished? What was that power and that language she spoke before the light? AH! Linnina! I forgot! Maybe that's the reason why Bakura left early!! How she's ok!))Yami ran out of Corn City to find me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
After 2 miles of running, Yami found me and my bike. I was on the ground, out and my bike on the side.((Please say she's still have her soul and the puzzle is still there...))  
Yami jump the small hill and went down there. The sleeve of my shirt was torn and had blood on it. I slowly started to wake up and I said, "You're ok..."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"What about Bakura?"  
  
"He vanished after that girl in the angel wings came..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, you should have seen it..."said Yami as I got up.  
  
"You sure you're ok?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah....I'll be alright, tried not to hit a rabbit....and I crashed...."  
  
"You want me to drive?"  
  
"You drive a dirtbike?"  
  
"Yeah, Joey showed me..."  
  
"Ok..."I said as he helped me up and dove me back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linnnia: You made me crash because of a rabbit?  
  
Bakura: Yeah...  
  
Linnina: I love rabbits...glade I didn't hit one!  
  
Kaiba: You're weird...*In a cage*  
  
Yami: I can drive a dirtbike? Sweet!!!  
  
Bakura: Anyway, the next one is called, Catnapped! 


	4. Catnapped

Chapter 4: Catnapped!!  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba: *Still in the cage*Hey, Bakura, when am I going to be able to get out of here?  
  
Bakura: Only if you appolize and give us a...*Dramadic music*...100 million, billion, trillion, sawkouknkojhon..yetyetet...  
.....yen....  
  
Kaiba: in your dreams....  
  
Bakura: Fine, stay there....you know what the disclamer is going to say...but one temorary add on, what I just said is  
from Austin Powers in Goldmemeber....what Dr. Evil said to the world court...I love that part!   
  
Linnina: Shouldn't we get on to the story?  
  
Bakura: Yeah...Joey, go have fun with Kaiba...  
  
Joey: YEAH!! *has a metal pole with a point on the end*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Please becareful on your dirtbike....."said my mom. Turns out, I broke my arm, I'm so stupid.  
  
"Ok....."I said. This time, I had a problem....Yami is at the lake, and the fastest way is by dirtbike.  
  
"but mom, I need to get to the lake...."I wined.  
  
"Fine.......KEN!!!"shouted my mom.  
  
"Yeah mom?"asked my older brother as he came down stairs.  
  
"Take your sister to that shack at the lake....."  
  
"Fine..."said Ken. He has a different kind of way to travel around. A land rover bike. I hopped on behind him and we were off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was sitting on the winged chair, petting Sunshine. He was going into a daydream trance, thinking about yesterday....  
  
((That girl....))  
~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
"Crystal Water Dragon!!!"said Sailor Crystal Water as she attacked Bakura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
((That girl has somekind of power and it's coming from that crystal.....who is she?))  
(In deep thought, Yami?)  
((Linnina? Where are you?))  
(I'm on the 23rd acre...if you hear the bike, don't come out, it's my brother whose taking me...)  
((How come you're not driving...))  
(I'll explain later...just say there...)  
((Ok?))  
  
A few minutes later, after my brother left, "Abiou, what happened to your arm?"asked Yami as he got out of the house to see.  
  
"Oh, remember when you found me..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I broke my arm....."  
  
"#O*$("  
  
"Don't blame yourself....heck, I should blame me because I didn't want to hit a rabbit...."  
  
"You're ok, abiou..."  
  
"I know....don't worry, I have alternates to get to Corn City.....my next door..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In about an hour he leaves for Corn City to work his veggie stand......he uses a horse-drawn wagon....he's always happy if I ask to come...."  
  
"Hmm......horse drawn..."  
  
"Come on!"I said as I yanked him with me. We ran across 3 of my acres before we made it to my friend's barn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mr. Harvard! Hello?"I said as Yami and I went into the barn. It was so quiet.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Maye he isn't here, Linnina..."  
  
"man...."I said. What we didn't know, was that someone was sneaking up behind us.  
  
"BOO!"the person shouted.  
  
"AHH!!"I screamed.  
  
"Linnina! It's me! Man, you got a scream that could make world's birds fly up in fright!"said Mr. Harvard.  
  
"Ha ha...very funny.."I said as I walked back up again.  
  
"I see your brought a friend.....and...what happened to your arm?"  
  
"Long story...oh, this is my friend,......Yugi....he's on vacation from...Japan!"  
  
"Yugi? As in Yugi Mutou? I thought you got shot and is in a coma...and lives in Domino...."  
  
"No! Yugi Kiminokto...not Yugi Mutou......no relations...."  
  
"Oh! You do look like him...but a bit older..."said Mr. Harvard as he went to on of the stables.  
  
I laughed abit.  
  
((Smooth move....))  
(No problem....)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How are you two holding up back there?"asked Mr. Harvard as we were almost there to Corn City.  
  
"Oh, just fine..."I said as Yami and I were in the most uncomfortable positions ever!  
  
((Are we there yet? I think everybody part of mine has fallen asleep.....))  
  
(Almost....)  
  
((Why did you use my real abiou's first name but replace it with a different one...))  
  
(If I used your real name, Bakura could read his mind and find us....again!)  
  
((Oh....I get it...))  
  
"You two are very quiet..."  
  
"Oh.....it's just we can't really talk if we are...."started Yami, but I threw a carrot at him and said,  
  
"Be quiet...oh...um.....we talked all we could, we're just resting our mouths..."  
  
"Oh! Ok....I thought maybe you were one of those psyhic people like that Miss Cleo on T.V..."he said.  
  
*Bakura: May I point out that I and my story doesn't own Miss Cleo and the Psychic Friends helpline...*  
  
Yami was rubbing his face since the carrot throw.  
((Why did you throw a carrot at me...))  
(If you made a rude comment like that, he'll throw us off!)  
((You could have warned me before we left...))  
(What ever...sorry)  
((So'k, abiou......))  
  
Then for some reason, my cellphone started to ring. I dug though my pocket and found it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"LINNINA!"  
  
"Ken? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's mom and Sunshine...they're were kidnapped and catnapped!"  
  
"WHAT!"I jumped out of my position.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On my way to Corn City...."  
  
"Well, get off and get home right away!"  
  
"OK ok! What did the guy looked like?"  
  
"Had white hair, bushy and wild, and somekind of dreamcatcher around his neck...."  
  
"ok...I'll be there soon..."I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
"Yam...I mean...Yugi...we have to get back home....Mr. Harvard...stop the cart!" I shouted.  
  
He did, turned around and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm....Mom's sick and the doctor is trying to rip us off...I need to borrow one of the horses..."  
  
"Ok, I hope she fells better, take Marigold....I think Beth and Sam are going to make it without her....good luck..."he said as he unhooked Marigold.  
  
The horse was set and so I started to run towards her, leapt and made it on her. I made her turn and gallop towards Yami. I held out my hand and he grabbed and sung on.  
  
"We'll be back!"I said as I turned her around and headed back.  
  
((Is your mom really sick?))  
  
(NO! Bakura kidnapped her and my cat....)  
((Stop the horse...))  
(Why?)  
((I can't risk you again....he want's the puzzle..))  
(But Yami..)  
((Stop the horse and get off!))  
(FINE!!!) I stoped and jumped off. Yami moved up to the front.  
  
"Don't try to follow me, Linnina..."he said. Then, without Yami knowing, I smiled evilly and slapped the horse's butt.   
  
"AHH! Linnina!"said Yami as she reared up and galloped away. I started to laugh at what I did to him.  
  
"Meow..."said a cat's voice.  
  
I turned one way and it was Sunshine, coming out of the corn.  
  
"You're ok!"I said as I as I ran up to her. But then I stopped. It wasn't Sunshine. It was a different cat.  
  
"#)*$*..."  
  
I started to hear rushing in the corn. I looked over and it was Bakura. He kicked the stray cat out of the way. It flew for 2 miles.  
  
"OH &#%&$!!!!"I said as I fell over and crawled backwards.  
  
"Finally I got you..."   
  
"Please no...YAMI!!!"  
  
"He can't hear you now....Linnina...your mine.."he said. Then, I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Stop short...  
  
Yugi: yeah...  
  
Bakura; Next one is called, The Rescue... 


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5: The Rescue  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: I'm cutting short so you know what the disclamer says so let's go...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
((Linnina...what does your mom look like?))  
(..........................)  
((Linnina? Are you ingoring me because you couldn't come along?))  
(..................................)  
((Linnina? Abiou, this isn't funny, answer me?))  
(........................)  
((Linnina?)) Yami stopped the horse and turned it around to head back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami arrived right back to the spot to only find my cast and my cellphone. Yami jumped down and monsion the  
horse to stay. He ran over and picked them up. On the cast, Yami recognized my handwriting and it said,   
  
"Yami, I'm sorry if I slapped the horse's butt to get you a headstart.....you should have let me come, thanks alot..  
now Bakura's here and this is good bye...."  
  
"Linnina? NO! He got to her...D$(*%!!"Yami said as slamed his hand on the dirt road. He found my cellphone and some one text messaged on it.  
  
"Hello there, Pharoah...if you found the cellphone, then you know I have your little hikari....chow!"  
  
"(*#$%&(*&(* &^()@&^)@$(&&* )&^)@#(&^()@$&% )*(&%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted, in Egyptian to the sky and was about to slam the cellphone to the ground like it was a  
football, he noticed something else. Marigold, she was gone. The horse ran off when Yami yelled.  
  
((I couldn't protect Yugi...now Linnina! Oh......$(*&%(&# I'M GOING TO KILL THAT #(&%(*($(*% BAKURA!!))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina! Wait up honey!"said a voice as I slowly started to wake up.   
  
"Linnina, are you ok?"I got my sight and it was my mom.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Linnina...he got you too?"  
  
"Yeah, does it look like....I was..."I said.  
  
"Your cast....where's your cast?!?" I looked over to were my arms were tied. She was right, my arms were tied.  
  
"Where's Sunshine...."  
  
"He let her go, he said, 'Why did I grab that stupid cat?'.....why does he want us?"  
  
"I don't know...."(I wish I could tell you.....)  
  
"Mom, did you see where he dragged us?"  
  
"Sort of, this is Mr. Harvard's barn...."  
  
"Oh, goodie....and he left to go to the market..."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry, I got it all covered..."I said.  
  
(( (*#&^(*$&($*&#(*% ))  
  
(For a spirit, you sure have a potty mouth...)  
  
((Linnina! Your alive! Where are you, Abiou?))  
  
(Mr. Harvard's barn....)  
  
"SHUT UP!"said Bakura as he slapped me.  
  
"You leave her alone..."  
  
"Shut up, you pathetic mortal!"said Bakura again, "You're contacting him......and I bet he's on his way now..."  
  
I just gave him the stare of death. My mom just gave confused look. Bakura noticed this and said, "Oh! I guess you never told your family...didn't you..."  
  
"Tell us what? Linnina?"said my mom.  
  
"Oh! Looks like we have a mom and daughter issue.....I'm surpised, Yugi told his grandpa about the spirit...but...I guess you didn't, Linnina..."  
  
"Go to )@#*%*) W)*$)*&...."I said.  
  
"Linnina!"  
  
"Sorry mom..."  
  
"Wow....I'll leave you two alone....I got some, Pharaoh..hunting to do..."he said as he left.  
  
"Linnina...what did that guy ment..."asked my mom. All I could do, was look away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hang on..."said Yami as we was dashing down the road. "Why did I scare that horse again..." He's about 1 acre way from the barn.  
  
"Hello there..."said Bakura, stepping from the corn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mom....I know, what I just told you is a shock, but you gotta believe me, the world rests on that spirit's shoulders and Yugi and I have to protect him...well..I do,   
till Yugi's out of the coma...."  
  
"Linnina..."  
  
"I'm sorry....."  
  
"It's ok, honey...now, how can we get out of here?"  
  
"I got it, mom, you still got that Swiss Army Knife?"  
  
"Yeah....but he took it..."  
  
"(*#$....opps...sorry.."  
  
"So'k...wait....how sharp do you think the Millennium Puzzle is?"  
  
"Mom, you're a genius!"I said as I used my mouth to lift the chain up. Then, I sucked in my gut and dropped it in the loop.  
  
Then, with the chain still in my mouth, I lifted it up and down. It was working, it was cutting the rope. Finally it was out and I wigged my arm free.  
  
  
"Linnina, what about your broken arm?"  
  
"It's not broken...it feels fine..."I said as I moved it.  
  
"Ok, this is weird..."  
  
"Mom, you have to retie me..."I said after I freed her.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Bakura only wants me.....not you....you have to do it..."  
  
Mom stared at me for a moment, then did it. Then she ran out of the backdoor.  
  
"You can come out now...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AH!"said Yami as he was thrown back to the dirt.  
  
"Aw...what's the matter...is the little Pharaoh tired....."said Bakura, not realizing he was starting to fly up into the air.  
  
"I'm finally going to rule this stupid world!"he was still talk'n.  
  
Yami started to laugh at him.  
  
"Oh what is so funny?"Bakura said looking down. Then his eyes bugged at what was going on.  
  
Then, right in the ear, "Hello....." He turned around and it was Sailor Crystal Water holding him in the air.  
  
"You are not going to..."  
  
"Oh yes...bye...."She said as she dropped Bakura from 20 ft in the air. But he landed on his feet.  
  
"What are ya? A cat?"she shouted.  
  
"No......not I got you just where I want ya.....Sailor Crystal Water...."said Bakura. Yami just stared at Bakura.  
  
((Sailor Crystal Water?))  
  
"So you found out my name...you trying to scare me by that?"  
  
"No...but by killing the 2 mortals in the barn..."  
  
"*coughs to get attention*"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Linnina and her mom, oh, they're on their way to a safe place....."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"You have gotta be kidding me!!!"  
  
"Nope....and now....to send you back...way back..."she said as she held out the crystal.  
  
Yami gave a shock. In a different language that NO ONE knows about..but her:  
  
"Crystal of Water, send this ancient Tomb Robber back to Domino...and never to set foot in Kansas again!"  
  
With a bright light, Bakura was gone. She landed on her two feet.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
"Your highness....you need to get to Linnina...."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know you know my name, Bakura said it out loud..."she said as she disappeared.  
  
"Thank you..Crystal Water..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Who is really Sailor Crystal Water? When are the plane tickets that Kaiba order going to arrive? Find out in the next chapter   
which is going to be really short...The Flight To Domino 


	6. The Fight To Domino

Chapter 6: Flight To Domino  
  
  
  
  
  
bakura: I was about to give the evil Bakura a major wedgie in the last chapter...but...not..  
  
Linnina: You should've...that wouldn't have been funny!  
  
Bakura: NAH!!! You know what the disclamer is going to say so, go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina! You have mail!"said my mom. It was a few days since Bakura kidnapped me and my mom. Mom finally  
meet Yami and was very flattered. Yami, is flattered with Sailor Crystal Water. I slid down the rail and got the   
only letter. The letter was addressed;  
  
Mr. Seto Kaiba  
Kaiba Corps   
Domino, -----  
-------  
  
Miss Linnina Smith  
---- Rain Road  
Corn City, Kansas ------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, is that Seto Kaiba?"asked my mom looking at the letter with me.  
  
"Yep....it finally came....I'll be upstairs.."I said as I ran up the stairs. Mom told my dad and Ken that Yami is a friend whose parents  
are on vacation and my mom agreed he could stay in my room. I skipped the last step, dashed into my room and slammed the door.  
  
"IT CAME YAMI!!!"I shouted.  
  
"What? What is it Abiou?"  
  
"The airplane tickets! They came! Kaiba got them!"  
  
"Well now, that's really a first time Kaiba did something like that for anyone......so...what does the letter say?"asked Yami as he hopped up.  
  
"Hold on, hold on...ok..."I said as I opened it up. It read,  
  
Dear Miss Linnina Smith,  
  
You owe me big time for this....anyway, here's the tickets to get you and Yami to Domino. The plane leaves tomorrow at 12:35 pm...don't be late because I'm  
not doing that again!!! Tea', Joey, Tristan and Mokuba will be at the airport to pick you up.  
  
Mr. Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Well, that was, ok? I guess....."said Yami reading it also.  
  
"Yep.....well...I'll be right back..."I said as I went down the stairs. After a few minutes you hear a big, "WHAT!" and then 3 more minutes later, I come back up   
and said, "Help me find my suitcase..." Yami smiled and we opened my messy closet to find it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Topeka International Airport: The Next Day; 11:51 am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Flight 454; Topeka to Domino will be leaving on gate 45b at 12:35 pm.....please be at the gate..."said a lady over the intercom. Yami and I were outside. We had 2 suitcases and  
1 cat carrier. Sunshine was sleeping peacefully in the cat carrier.  
  
"Now Yami, if Linnina comes home with anything broken..."said my mom. She was the one who drove us there.  
  
"I know...I know....don't worry..."said Yami. Mom gave me a big hug and said, "Now, when he's outa the coma, you come a homea..k?"  
  
"Ok....."I said as the worker checked the bags and sent the big one and the cat carrier on the convarobelt.  
  
"I love you sweetie! bye!"she said as she left us.  
  
"Ready?"I asked.  
  
"Sure, Linnina..."said Yami as we walked in with my rollable suitcase. We got in line, had my bags check, showed our tickets and boarded the plane.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Domino International Airport-4:30 pm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Flight 454: Topeka International Airport to Domino International Airport as arrived at gate 34 A"said a man on the intercom.  
  
"That's their plane..."said Tea' as they ran to the gate. They waited for 5 minutes and out came me and Yami.  
  
"Yami! Linnina!"said Tea' as they ran up to us.  
  
"Tea', oh it's so nice to see you again.."I said as we ran up to them.  
  
"Seto's out in the limo, waiting for us...come on!"said Mokuba, almost making us forget about the other 2 bags.  
  
"Is that? Sunshine?"asked Joey as the suitcase and the cat carrier came down.  
  
Sunshine hissed when the carrier slammed on the rim of the carrousel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Limo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba was leaning ageist the limo, waiting for us. We finally came out and he said, "Be glade no news reporters came, get into the limo..."  
  
So we did and we drove the Yugi's Cardshop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura: It's so short...yes...  
  
Yami: Glade to be back in Domino...  
  
Bakura: Yep, anyway, The Disappearence is next 


	7. The Disappearence

Chapter 7: The Disappearence  
  
  
  
Bakura: They are back in Domino...you know what the disclaimer is going to say so go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Yami! It's so nice to see you good and well..."said Yugi's Grandpa as he greeted us.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you again too, grandpa..."said Yami.  
  
"Ah, and you brought a friend...you must be Linnina, Tea''s friend...."said Grandpa.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mutou..."I said.  
  
"Please...call me grandpa....you guys can use Yugi's room and the guest room...."he said.  
  
"Ok, thank you.."I said as we went up stairs. After that, we got back into the limo and went to the hospital.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We came into the room to see the nurse just leaving with Yugi's uneaten food. "You ready to give it a try..."I asked.  
  
"Yes..."said Yami. All of us walked up to the bed that Yugi is in. I slipped off the Millennium Puzzle and but it back on to Yugi.  
  
"ok...go for it..."I said.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
((Yugi?))  
(........)  
((Please abiou....say something....))  
(.........)  
((Say something $&$& $&%&^#!!))  
(.........)  
  
"Nothing..."said Yami. All of us looked down. "Unless..."started Yami. We looked up, "I go into Yugi's Soul Room to find him...it's the only way..."  
  
"Ok......"I said as we watch Yami disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi's Soul Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi? Please answer me, Abiou...."said Yami, walking around the room.  
  
"Ya.....mi? I..s...that....you?"said a voice behind a door. Yami went to it and opened it up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all waited for Yugi to wake up. Joey and Tristan were fighting about the jell-O again. When suddenly, there was a crash.  
  
"WHAT THE *%&&$?"said Seto as we jumped up.  
  
"I guess I will have to take both of them!!!"said a voice as something grabbed me and Yugi and jumped out of the window.  
  
"Yugi! Linnina!"said Tea' when the chaos was over.  
  
"What happened?"asked Joey and Tristan as they got out of their hiding place.  
  
"It was Bakura..."said Mokuba after he was let go by Seto. They looked at him.  
  
"I reconized the voice! I know it was him...."said Mokuba.  
  
"You know, it did sound like him."  
  
"&$^ he took not only the Millennium Puzzle, but Yugi and Linnina as well....."said Joey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi's Soul Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's like, a paradise?"said Yami as he walked around. It was a beach, simlar to the one down in Miami.  
  
"Catch me if you can!"said a voice that was coming towards him. Yami looked over and it was Yugi, running and being happy.  
  
"Yugi! Abiou!"said Yami.  
  
"Huh? Hey Hey! Yami! You here for the barba-Q?"said Yugi as he stopped.  
  
"Yugi? Do you know that you're in a coma?"  
  
"A coma? Haha? That's a funny joke Yami!"  
  
"Yugi, I'm not joking.....you really are in a coma..."said Yami as he gave a look.  
  
"Uh-oh...we you do that..that means it's really real...is it?"  
  
"Yes, it's been 3 weeks since you were shot...I was in Kansas...."  
  
"Kansas?!? How in the world did you get there?"  
  
"Ther person who save you and me took us there and gave the puzzle to Linnina...."  
  
"Linnina? You mean Tea''s friend? From Corn City?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh! How can I get out?"asked Yugi, who finally believe Yami.  
  
"Through that door...."said Yami, pointing to the door. Yugi nodded and they both left the comatic dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina! I did it, he's going to...."said Yami as he jumped out of the puzzle. Only to find Bakura, with a knife ageist my throat.  
  
"wakeup.....let her go..."said Yami.  
  
"I think not little pharoah....."said Bakura. Yami was about to move:  
  
"I think that will be a bad idea on taking a step...if you do, then her thoat will be slashed..."said Bakura.  
  
"Yami...please..."I said in fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hospital...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could Bakura had taken him....."asked Tea`.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him..."said Joey. Then, there was a sound and something jumped on to the bed.  
  
"Sunshine? Man, dat's one fast kitty!"said Joey.  
  
"The answers you seek are not that far away..."said Sunshine.  
  
"AH!"said Joey, jumping back.  
  
"She....talked!"said Tea`.  
  
"Do not be alarmed.....I knew how to talk for years..."  
  
"Ok, it has to be Julieanna's cooking at the corporation party..."said Kaiba.  
  
"We have to find them..."  
  
"Well no duh!"said Mokuba.  
  
"You don't understand, we have to get to Linnina! She's the only one!"  
  
"Only one? What do you mean?"  
  
"We just have to find her!!!"  
  
"Chill out..."  
  
"Anyone have a computer?"asked Sunshine.  
  
"Over there..."pointed Tea'. Sunshine jumped down and went over there and started to type stuff.  
  
"A cat that can talk and work a computer...now I've seen everything..."said Kaiba as they came over.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"That watch that she wears is also a tracker...if I can just get to the right points..there!"she said as a dot blinked at an abandon warehouse.  
  
"There? That's going to be torn down tomorrow..."  
  
"She's there..."said Sunshine as she ran out.   
  
"Hey! Wait for us!"said Joey as they followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Crystal Water Matrix....is the next one 


	8. Crystal Water Matrix

Chapter 8: Crystal Water Matrix  
  
  
Bakura: OK, you know what the disclaimer is going to say so go!and I don't own Austin Powers in gold member for a part in the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bakura, let her go..."said Yami as he was about to advance, knowing that he if did,  
I would be dead.  
  
"Let's play a little game, shall we? you I is me you iron mick...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You freak'n idiot!"  
  
"Oh that is so dumb you know..."I said.   
  
"Shut the *$&^ up.."he said, almost slicing my neck.  
  
"Let her go, now...."  
  
"You know what.....I got a different game...shall we..."he said as his Millennium Ring started to glow.  
  
Yami realized what was going to happened and said, "No don't!" But...it was too late, he moved the knife out of the way and my body just flopped.  
  
"Tell me you didn't..."  
  
"I did, she's a card now...."  
  
"Where is she..."  
  
"In my deck...before I banished back to Domino, I stole her favorite card from her deck and placed it in mine....you see...it's Duelist Kingdom all over again..."  
  
((Linnina....))  
  
"So?"  
  
"Fine...let's duel..."said Yami, knowing that he'll draw the card with me in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry........."said Tea` as they ran after Sunshine. But then, Sunshine stopped.  
  
"What's wrong..."  
  
"Something isn't right....==No! He didn't! Linnina!=="she started up again.  
  
"Geez.....dat is one fast cat!"said Joey as they were still running after the cat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The duel was fast. With Yami at 1500 and Bakura at 1000, with no signs of anyone stopping.  
  
"Well now...remember the deal....I win, Linnina goes free...I loose, you get the puzzle..."said Yami.  
  
Bakura didn't care, all he wanted was the one card to stop Yami in his tracks. He drew a card and it was the one.  
  
"Well.....well...well....lookie what I have here..."said Bakura waving the card at his face like a fan. Yami knew it's the one.  
  
"I like you to meet my new monster, Dunames: Dark Witch or should I say, Linnina..."he said as the monster was summond. Out popped   
a fairy/angel with gaint wings of white and in pink. But instead of the girl in the picture, it was me.  
  
Dunames: Dark Witch; Attack: 1800 Defense: *I forgot ^^;*  
  
I opened my eyes and said, "Yami!"  
  
"Linnina!"he said.  
  
Yami had a Beaver Warrior in defense mode. "I want you to destory that beaver..."said Bakura.  
  
"No....why would I do that....you freak'n idiot...."I said turning around to look at him.  
  
"You're my monster and I order you to do so!"  
  
"Freak'n Idiot...Freak'n Idiot!"I repeated over and over again. That really got Bakura mad.  
  
"Fine...I have a card that will make you do it..."  
  
"Oh wow...I'm so scared...."  
  
"You should be..."said Bakura holding up the Change of Heart card.  
  
"Oh %$%..."I said, realizing what was going to happen.  
  
"I don't even think so!"said a voice. Then, Sunshine rushed in and scratched the %&&# out of Bakura and Kaiba kicking him in the,  
  
"Oh!"and Bakura was out.  
  
"Sunshine, Tea`, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba!"I said with happiness.  
  
When Joey and Tristan saw me as the monster, they got hearts in their eyes. They ran up to me and said, "Didja know you look really hot in that..."  
  
"Yami....go grab my card..."I said. Yami already did before I asked. Yami stared at the picture, then at me. Then an image of Sailor Crystal Water appeared in his head.  
The puzzle glew and I was back in my body. "Thank goodness...."I said as I got back up.  
  
"Yami....Linnina..."said a voice. We all looked back and we see Yugi up and out.   
  
"Yugi!"I said.  
  
"Abiou!"said Yami as he ran over and hugged his light side. (this is not what you think! He's happy that he's still alive!)  
  
"Enjoy it while you can..."said Bakura as he was getting up again. The cat scratches were gone and we was up again.  
  
"Now I will kill you all..."he said as he was about to advance.  
  
"No!"I said as I steped infront of my friends with Sunshine in my arms.  
  
"What did you just say to me..."  
  
"I said, no....I'm not going to let you kill my friends..."  
  
"I would love to see a mortal and a cat hurt me...."  
  
"Fine then...."I said.  
  
"You're going to get it..."said Sunshine.  
  
"HUH? The cat talks?"said Bakura, Yugi and Yami at the same time.  
  
I dropped Sunshine and she was standing infront of me.   
  
"The tides have turned, Bakura, and it's time for me to show my friends who I really am!"I said.  
  
((What?))  
  
I pulled out the crystal necklace I had hidden under my shirt and held it out.  
  
"Crystal Water Matrix!"both Sunshine and I said at the same time. The wearhouse exploaded *Not litteraly....if it did, the story would be over*with a blue light.  
Yami was able to see the transformation.  
((Linnina?))  
  
When it was gone, Linnina was gone, but another person was there.  
  
"It can't be....Linnina is Sailor Crystal Water?"said Yami.  
  
"That's right....."I said.  
  
"Sweet.....she looks even hotter with dat on!"said Joey, drooling.  
  
"May I remind you, that you are going out with Mai..."said Tea`.  
  
"Shutup.."said Joey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linnina: Right on the good part?  
  
Bakura: Yes...sorry....next chapter you do some butt kicking....  
  
Linnina: Yeah!!  
  
Bakura: *Giggles* The next one is called, The Final Battle....part 1 The last chapters...yes...don't worry, there's going to be   
another series coming up soon..ok? ok..^^ 


	9. Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 9: The Final Battle-Part 1  
  
  
Bakura: *With Tissue* It's almost over.....don't be sad,there's always the next series after that...  
  
Linnina: What is it?  
  
Bakura: I can't tell you yet till part 2...disclamer the same...so...mush!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linnina..."said Yami as he stared at Sailor Crystal Water.  
  
"Let's finish this now..."I said.  
  
"Fine by me...shadow powers vs water powers....."said Bakura.  
  
"Then go......Crystal Tidal Wave!"I said as I attacked first. Bakura knew that was going to happen, do to the fact,  
that I did that before. It had the same effect as the last time, went right through him.  
  
"$*%&!"I said, knowing my mistake.  
  
"Hmmm...."said Bakura, pulling out one of his cards and getting ready to use it.  
  
(What is he going to do?)  
  
"bye...."he said as a monster, mainly the Man-eater Bug, appeared and tried to attack.  
  
"OH! $(*%&!!!"I said as I got out of the way.  
  
"Fly away all you want, little girl, but it will get ya and it will be done...."said Bakura and the bug tried again.  
  
"Hope this works.....go! Water Dragon Fairy!"I said as I summoned a monster. A fairy with a dragon not only destroyed the bug, but themselves.  
  
"*grr..*How can you have the same summoning powers?"  
  
"Duh, I'm an element...my powers are unlimited....duh!"I said.  
  
"What! You never said anything about you being an element..."  
  
"I've kicked your #*$$ so many times, and you didn't noticed?"I said.  
  
"Yami? What's an element?"asked Tea`.  
  
"Well.....I guessing that it has to do with 5 elements....Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Plasma....and Linnina's the Water Element..."  
  
"So that means..."  
  
"You could have asked me....the 5 elements you did ask of have unlimited powers that the other sailor scouts of Japan and the world..."  
  
"Mean there are others?"  
  
"Yes, but the 5 elements, the Outer Scouts, the Princesses of the Moon and the Guardians have the unlimited powers.....On the element case...  
there is one thing....destroy one element, and the world goes out of whack..."  
  
"So what you mean is..."started Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, if Crystal Water dies, then the earth's water supply will disappeared till rebirth...."  
  
"Rebirth?"  
  
"The sailor scouts can never die so they are reborn....with no memory...until the guardian animal finds them again..."  
  
"Sunshine..."asked Tea`.  
  
"Yes Tea`?"answered Sunshine.  
  
"You had to shout out those same words that Linnina did....why is that?"  
  
"Sailor scouts transform on their own...all but Linnina..."  
  
"Why is that?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"During her first battle......there was a freak accident and caused her and her powers to go rouge.."  
  
"Go rouge?"repeated Tea`.  
  
"Yes, she almost destroyed the entire world..."  
  
"Whoa...."  
  
"But the other elements; Emerald Earth, Red Flame, Blue Wind and Silver Star were able to stop her in time...before she flooded the earth..."  
  
"Those names...."  
  
"Yes, those are the 4 other Elements of the world...."  
  
"How did they stop Linnina from flooding the earth and how she and her powers went rouge?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Her powers went rouge, during her transformation....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback; Shown to the others by special powers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crystal Water Matrix!"I said as I transformed at the age of 10.  
  
'I couldn't stop from what had happened, but the beast that she was going to fight, released some of strange dark power  
and mixed in with her transformation....I couldn't stop him from doing it or her from transforming....'Sunshine's voice rang as the monster  
released the dark energy.  
  
'She was able to defeat the beast, but almost destroyed her friends, her partners, the other 4 Elements....'  
  
The other Elements, at age 11, dodged the Crystal Water Dragon attack.  
  
"Crystal Water....What are you doing?!?"said Silver Star.  
  
"She can't help it, that power, it's making her go rouge...."said Red Flame.  
  
"Red Flame...I want you to detransform and get outta here..."said the young Sunshine.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You're the Element of Fire, you will be defeated easily...now do it!"  
  
"Fine....."said Red Flame as she detransformed to a young red-head.  
  
"So, what's your big plan, Sunshine?"asked Blue Wind.  
  
"Simple.....scatter your attacks and when you got her, then together...."said Sunshine as they were about to do the plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The plan was successful....we were able to make her run out of energy and detransform....Red Flame didn't speak to us for a week...and   
Linnina was in a coma for 2 weeks. When she awoke....I had to explain what had happened.....and explain what we had to start doing...we couldn't  
replace Linnina..."  
  
"Why?"asked Tristan.  
  
"She is the real Princess of Seas....in her old life...she ruled the Lost Continent of Atlantis...."  
  
"Whoa..."said Yami, never knowing that Linnina was royalty like him.  
  
"So, inorder to keep her from going rouge, I have to help her through transformation....if she transforms without me....then the chaos will happen again..."  
  
"Whoa...."said Tea'.  
  
"Is that all you got!"said Bakura as we were exchanging blows.  
  
"Crystal Whip!"I said as I attacked again, but I was getting tired and I missed.  
  
"She's not going to make it...."said Kaiba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Stoppnig early.....now next chapter has two different names: The Final Battle; Part 2 and The Goodbye... 


	10. Final Battle Part 2 The Goodbye

Chapter 10: The Final Battle; Part 2 (The Goodbye)  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: The Final one! NO!!  
  
Linnina: what about the next series?  
  
Bakura: It will be meioned at the end....disclamier is same.....so, go.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah!"I said as I thrown back more. I'm loosing, big time....my powers are almost gone...and my friend's   
lives are at stake....I deal with that more often than you know it.  
  
"So where's your unlimited powers? I didn't see any...some powers you have...."mocked Bakura.  
  
He was right, since I have to transform with Sunshine, alot of my powers were limited...almost all of them.  
  
"Linnina...."said Yami, quietly. ((There must be something I could do...))  
  
"No, she's detransforming..."said Sunshine that snapped Yami out of his thoughts. She was right,  
there was a glow of light. The wings were disappearing and I was back to my own self.  
  
"Linnina!"said Yami.  
  
"It's too late...."said Tea` as Bakura was going to give me the final blow.  
  
"No don't!"said Yami as he tackled Bakura. They were both on the ground, fighting eachother.  
  
"Ya....mi..."I said weakly.   
  
"You stupid Pharoah, get the #($& off of me...."said Bakura as he was now fighting Yami.  
  
"Yugi! Give Linnina the puzzle! Now!"said Yami as he was punching Bakura 30 times repeatedly.  
  
"Huh? ok...."said Yugi as he went over and put the puzzle around my neck.  
  
((Linnina...))  
(Yami?)  
((You are going to feel this power surge..))  
(Huh? What are you going to do?)  
((I'm giving some of my power to you...))  
(What! But what about...)  
((I'm immortal....I'll be ok....just use it wisely....))  
(Ok...)"Sun...shine..."  
  
"Linnina?"asked Sunshine as she came over.  
  
"He's giving me.......more power...we have to try again...."I said as the puzzle started to glow. I started to feel this sensation.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Alright then..."she said as Yugi helped me up again, spite his pain.  
  
"Crystal Water Matrix!"said Sunshine and I as I transformed again.  
  
"Bakura!"I said. Yami was easily rolled off, do to the lack of energy that he had to give to me.  
  
"Oh, will you look at that, the little water sprite is ready for round two.....should I let you have a handicap?"  
  
"Not this time...."I said.  
  
(Thank you Yami....for the 2nd chance...)  
((It's alright abiou....just kick that guy back to Egypt...))  
(You got it!)  
  
"Crystal Water Dragon!"I said as I attacked again. This time, I aimed for the rope that was around the Millennium Ring, not Bakura. I figured if I remove the ring, Ryou will be free,  
and I can destroy the Millennium Ring.  
  
When Bakura moved out of the way, it was left exposed. It was able to cut the rope.  
  
"No!"said Bakura as he left Ryou's body and Ryou collapsed. The Millennium Ring flew through the air.  
  
"Now..."I said as the crystal formed into a bow and arrow, "Crystal Water Eliminator!"I launched the arrow and it hit the Millennium Ring..  
and it was gone.  
  
"Yeah, Linnina did it!"said Tea` after the ring exploded.  
  
"uh..."I said as I detransfromed and collapsed. The last attack used all of the given energy. Yami was able to catch me. "Thank you..."I said with my face in his chest.  
  
"Oh..uh? Hey? What happened?"asked Ryou as he awoke again.  
  
"Ryou, you're back..."said Tea`.  
  
"Yeah....Yami? Did you get a girlfriend?"asked Ryou.  
  
"Uh...uh..uh! No! Umm..."started Yami.  
  
"Bakura almost killed that girl and he just caught her..."  
  
"Oh....hey...where's the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"It's destroyed...."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"We think so.."  
  
"YAHOO!! I'M FREE!!! I'M FREE!!! NO MORE BAKURA!!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"said Ryou as he jumped for joy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Domino International Airport-1 week later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, Linnina, for what you did...."said Yugi at the airport.  
  
"It's no problem...that's my job..."I said as Yami walked up.  
  
"Huh?"I said. With no warning, he kissed me....he $*%7 kissed me.  
  
Yugi, Tea`, Joey, Kaiba, who was covering Mokuba's eyes, and Tristan gave wide eyes. "What? What's going on! I want to see!"said the blind Mokuba.  
He was still kissing me after 10 minutes. "Uh, Yami, she has to get on the plane..."said Yugi.  
  
"And breathe...."added Tea`. Yami heard what they say and did. I just gave wide eyes to him.  
  
"Well...I have no clue how that happened..."  
  
"Right...goodbye.."I said as I hugged him and started to leave.  
  
"Thank you Linnina!"he said. I put up one hand as a wave and boarded the plane.   
  
Will I ever see my Domino friends? Maybe...who knows....fate has it's weird ways....maybe fate will bring me back to them.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: That's that! Yami in Kansas? series is over....but the 2nd one will be coming up soon!   
  
Linnina: That's right....the next series will come up....here's a small summary;  
  
It's Linnina's prom night and Yami has come in to go with her as a surpise visit...but the worst of all things happen and Yami and his friends must team up with  
the 4 other Elements and the Japanese Sailor Scouts to stop this force....  
  
Bakura: Here's the moment you all been waiting for...the name of the next series is......  
  
Earth's Guardians.... 


End file.
